Twilight/Chapter 12
Chapter description ''Brambleclaw's PoV :Brambleclaw comes out of the den with Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Rainwhisker and Squirrelflight. The warriors head for the border to find Tawnypelt. Thornclaw asks what the plan is, but the ThunderClan cats hadn't formed one yet, and will need to speak with Blackstar first. As they reach the border, Tawnypelt springs to her paws in relief when she sees Brambleclaw and his cats. Brambleclaw wishes to speak with the ShadowClan leader, and lets Tawnypelt lead them to her Clan's camp. :Blackstar demands to Tawnypelt what she knew about these ThunderClan cats. Tawnypelt tells him that Squirrelflight helped her fight off one of the kittypets, and that she brought a patrol to help ShadowClan. Blackstar questions Tawnypelt's loyalty, but then Cedarheart points out that ShadowClan couldn't deal with the kittypets by themselves. Blackstar hesitates, then he decides to send a patrol with the ThunderClan patrol. :Rowanclaw wants revenge on the kittypets because they murdered his apprentice. However Brambleclaw points out that if they kill the kittypets, the Twolegs will want revenge on them. In the end, they decide to trap them and make them promise to stay away. Blackstar decides that it is worth a try. Russetfur leads the patrol down the slope until they reach the Twoleg nest. Brambleclaw suggests to make one cat and pretends to be hurt. Then the rest of the cats attack and trap them so that they couldn't flee to the Twoleg nest. Tawnypelt volunteers to be that cat. :Tawnypelt limps out of their hiding place and pretends to be injured. The kittypets stalk over to Tawnypelt. The big tom nearly slices the tortoiseshell's eyes, whilst his companion mocks her; this causes Brambleclaw to gasp and unsheathe his claws. Russetfur orders her warriors to split up and prepare to attack. The two kittypets want to teach Tawnypelt a lesson for coming into their place, at the same moment Russetfur signals her warriors to fight. They attack the kittypets, who immediately try to escape back to their nest, bur are surrounded and defeated. :The warriors tell them to stop messing with them and the kittypets agree to stay away from the forest. Russetfur orders the kittypets to leave, and they comply, running away back to their Twoleg nest, bloodied and defeated. The warriors are triumphant, and Squirrelflight boasts to Brambleclaw, exclaiming how she fought so well. Brambleclaw replies coldly, making Squirrelflight feel frustrated. She knows she won't argue with the brown tom in front of the ShadowClan warriors, but is hurt by his reply. :Blackstar appears, recounting their victory to the patrol, so Brambleclaw offers a deal that if ShadowClan needs help, ThunderClan can always aid them. However, the white tom declines, a signal of dismissal, causing the ThunderClan cats to group together and set off. Squirrelflight feels her gut twist at the thought of her and Brambleclaw's rivalry, but says she doesn't care as she goes home. Characters Major }} Minor *Susan (Unnamed) *Jacques (Unnamed) *Brackenfur *Thornclaw *Cloudtail *Rainwhisker *Tawnypelt *Squirrelflight *Blackstar *Russetfur *Rowanclaw *Oakfur }} Mentioned }} Notes and references es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 12 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages